


The Unknown

by Schattenfluch



Series: The Beast Within [2]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Beast Wirt, Gen, The Unknown (Over the Garden Wall), The Unknown is somewhat sentient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfluch/pseuds/Schattenfluch
Summary: The Beast is the heart of The Unknown.It longs to retrieve its heart.
Relationships: The Unknown & Wirt
Series: The Beast Within [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1144304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm going to finish the main work in this series, I swear. The last chapter is almost finished and will probably be up today or tomorrow.  
> To pass the time, a really short snipped I have written from the perspective of The Unknown.  
> This happens before the main story... kind of.

The second the light within the lantern was put out, the forest let out a barely audible scream of pain. The heart of itself had just died, flickered away like the fragile flame it happened to be. No one, not the inhabitants nor the children heard the sound that traveled through the leaves above. The Unknown could not grasp for the second soul, its hearts successor in time to merge with the boy, to make him the new heart like it was fated to be.

The Unknown let out another silent but pained scream as both children left the woods, returning to the world of the living without realizing the consequences of their actions. The forest grasped upon straws, keeping up the connection to the older one, its soon to be heart. It had to, or everything in The Unknown would start to wither away.

The beast is gone they sang, glad to be rid of the demon of the trees. The inhabitants threw feasts for the lost children that had freed them from their so-called curse. Only a few noticed the almost invisible signs of decay and death that slowly started to spread across the forest, and even fewer knew the whole truth.

The Unknown couldn’t live any longer without its heart and it drew, trying to get the boy back. For it can not live without the god of the forest, the demon of trees, the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this really short story, despite being this short.


End file.
